breathe
by rumiberri
Summary: Just take a deep breath, and breathe in. [AU][Magic][One-shot]


**I**t's a long way down, but somehow she manages.

Heavy rains have left large pools of water below, and she chooses the spot most free of debris.

Impact, with a notable splash.

Two feet planted on the ground, but her legs buckle, and one knee dips, until she's now half-submerged in water.

A slow draw of air.

She lifts her head, eyes unfocused as she stares at the blue skies above.

Her lips twitch, and she smiles.

"Mami-san... I... I won..." she whispers softly.

Red trickles down her arms, droplets dripping, and blending into the clear waters below.

She leans forward, too weak to catch herself as she falls.

A quick nap.

She'll—take a quick nap.

And then—

_"I can't wait to grow older and drink with you, Mama."_

_/_

Tentative steps, as she slowly picks her way out of rubble and ruins.

She had won—but the cost had still been heavy.

The whole port of Mitakihara is destroyed, and she doesn't want to even think of the number of casualties incurred.

She's afraid how far the damage extends, and she's making her way to the shelters, thoughts on making sure that her family is okay.

"Hey!"

She turns, and spots a few rescue workers looking straight at her.

"I think there's someone over there!"

A small smile flits on her lips, and she watches as they navigate towards her direction.

"Hey! Are you alright?"

She's still smiling when they run past her.

She glances down to her hands, tears running down her cheeks.

"I-I'm Kaname Madoka," she whispers.

But no one hears her.

\\

It's a scenic view along the waterfront.

Sunset, with hues of orange, pink, and purple reflected in the waters.

She finds she's—too afraid to see.

To make sure that Mama, and Papa, and Takkun are okay.

That Sayaka-chan is with her family.

That Hitomi-chan is safe.

The bench underneath her should feel solid.

And she shouldn't be able to see it through her legs.

She exhales slowly, even though her lungs aren't filled with air.

She's—

/

There's no sense of time, and she's not sure if hours or days have passed.

Sunrise, and sunset.

Do they know?

Has—her body been found?

Will her strong Mama cry?

Will her kind Papa be okay?

Will Takkun understand?

She remembers them—she remembers everything.

"I'm, Kaname Madoka. K-Kaname Madoka..."

She sobs into her hands.

"K-Kaname Madoka..."

\\

The city is quiet, the sounds like muted whispers in her ears.

The citizens are slowly getting back to their feet.

Work is resuming. Clean up, and reconstruction.

She's—slowly working up the nerve, little by little, to approach the residential area where she lives.

Used to live.

Where her family lives.

Footsteps slow.

A small bit of laughter, and she glances up.

A family.

Mother, father—with their daughter.

She chokes back a silent sob, and disappears.

/

She finds she's able to wander around most of the city, and somehow she ends up right by the river that leads to school.

Half the foundation is gone, and there's broken wood, and other indiscernible things piled at the sides.

She crouches, and dips her fingers into the calm waters.

No ripples, and the absence of feeling, even though she knows—can see that her hand sits, submerged in the river.

A flash of anger, and she slaps at the surface.

Nothing.

She doesn't understand—why only the ground under her feet is solid.

She looks down, and she feels something snap.

It's not solid.

\\

Like always, her wanderings lead her to the waterfront.

Something pulls her here, and she figures it's because this is where she had died.

The thought reminds her that she's hollow; that there's nothing inside her now, except for memories of her life that she had lost.

She lowers herself onto her bench, body hovering as she sits.

Time is still a mystery to her, but she feels that enough has passed that—they probably know.

She's not ready to face her family, and instead decides to visit her best friend.

/

A quick search, and she finds her at home.

She's quietly helping clean the living room, sweeping up pieces from the broken windows.

"Sayaka-chan."

Sayaka doesn't see her, and walks through her as she makes her way to the trash can.

"S-Sayaka-chan. I-It's me, Madoka."

The dustpan full of shards is tilted, and the sounds of twinkling glass trickle in the room.

"S-Sayaka-chan...? Please... S-Sayaka-chan."

Sayaka turns, and for a second, it feels like she sees her. "Hey mom, I'm going to empty out the trash."

A voice from the kitchen. "Alright. Take the other two bags as well."

"Okaay."

"Sayaka-chan!"

Sayaka still doesn't see her, and passes by her without a second glance.

She closes her eyes, angry tears trailing down.

One last look, before she disappears.

/

She sits, knees drawn up, and body curled above her bench.

A small sob escapes, and she buries her face in her arms.

"W-Why...?"

She doesn't understand.

Is this her punishment? For saving her loved ones?

For protecting the city?

For—trying to be a hero?

She sniffles, and finally lifts her head to stare at the scenery in front once more.

Sunset.

She's about to lower her face back onto her arms, when she gets the strangest feeling that someone is watching her.

She turns in surprise, and there's a small squeak as a shadow darts away.

She blinks.

That—is unexpected.

She quickly heads over to where she had seen the shadow disappear behind a tree.

Another squeak, and she catches a glimpse of purple, the glint of reflecting glass, and red before it's gone.

"W-Wait!" she shouts out, desperate. "P-Please, don't go! D-Don't leave me alone..."

She's turning around, trying to find whoever, whatever it was, and only silence greets her.

Her shoulders slouch, and her head lowers as tears once more pool in her eyes. She silently hiccups as tears trickle down.

"U-Uhm... A-Are you okay...?"

Her eyes widen in surprise, and she lifts her head, completely forgetting about her tears.

There's a girl, maybe a few years younger, standing in front of her.

She blinks. "Y-You can see me?"

"Uhm..." The girl gives her a nervous smile. "You... can see me too?"

She quickly wipes at her eyes with her hands. "W-Wait. A-Are you... uhm...?"

"A ghost?" the girl asks, a small tint of amusement in her voice.

It's a strange feeling, to be face to face with someone like her. "Y-You're..."

The girl nods slowly. "Y-Yes..."

She suddenly feels guilt in the pit of her stomach. Did this girl die because of her?

"D-Did the hurricane... i-is...that how?"

The girl tilts her head, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "The hurricane?" Her eyes widen slightly. "Oh! Uhm." She shakes her head. "N-No... I've.. uhm, been a ghost for a while now."

There's a bit of relief. "Oh, t-that's good... I mean!" She quickly holds out her hands, flustered. "I-I don't mean that—it's good that you're a ghost, or anything! Just—that, uhm—"

To her surprise, the girl smiles at her reaction. "You're uhm... You're funny."

She blinks. She briefly thinks about it: it is kind of funny, in a strange kind of way.

The girl is staring at her, and she realizes she has yet to introduce herself.

"U-Uhm. I'm... I'm Kaname Madoka."

A shy glance away. "...A-Akemi Homura."

She smiles. "It's nice to meet you, Homura-chan."

Homura's hands are suddenly fidgeting with her shirt. "I-It's nice to meet you too... K-Kaname-san."

\\

Homura—is cute and adorably shy.

And apparently very well versed in what it means to be a ghost.

"U-Uhm, pretty much, those who become ghosts, usually there's s-something holding them back."

She blinks. "Is... uhm... what's holding you back, Homura-chan?"

Those nervous eyes dart away.

She holds out her hands. "S-Sorry! If... If you don't want to talk about it, it's okay."

A small nod, and Homura continues to lead them to wherever they're wandering to.

She thinks briefly. "Homura-chan?"

Homura glances back.

"Is... a-are there others, like us?"

"O-Oh. Uhm... T-There's a few, but..." she tilts her head, "they're a bit... different."

"Different?"

Homura nods. "Y-Yes. Most, uhm, ghosts... if, if they're ghosts for too long, they k-kind of... change...?"

She blinks. "...Can you please explain it a little more, Homura-chan?"

"U-Uhm..." Homura is once again twisting her shirt in her hands—and Madoka finally realizes that they're pajamas.

She hears her sigh.

"M-Maybe... uhm... Okay. W-We'll go visit them... b-but, Kaname-san...?"

"Yes, Homura-chan?"

"Uhm... t-that is... you have to be careful, okay?"

"E-Eh?"

Homura is suddenly next to her, and she's surprised when her hand is on her arm. "I-It's... uhm... d-don't let go, okay?"

She's too busy staring, that she doesn't register Homura's words, until she realizes that they're somewhere else.

She looks around. "H-Homura-chan?"

Homura is shaking next to her. "I-It's... uhm..." She points, and Madoka follows her gesture.

According to Homura, those are also ghosts—but they are definitely no longer human.

Monochrome, with a shapeless form that seems to bleed with visceral drops of translucent blood. Silent screams seem to echo from gaping jaws, and she feels like the temperature has drastically dropped somehow.

She shivers.

Witches—were surreal.

These-went even beyond that.

"W-What happened to them...?"

Homura is bunched in close next to her, gripping her arm tightly. "U-Uhm... I'm not—I'm not sure... but... uhm... t-the longer you remain a ghost, your memories, s-slowly disappear. They're uhm... t-they don't remember who they are..."

A howling shriek pierces through and they both wince.

"W-We need to g-get out of here, Kaname-san," Homura whispers into her ear.

"H-How—"

She blinks.

They're at the top of a large pile of rubble.

She shivers. "T-That..."

Homura is still holding her arm. "O-Oh!" She quickly lets go. "I-I'm sorry, Kaname-san..."

She shakes her head. "It's fine, Homura-chan." Despite that earlier scene, she finds herself smiling. "I didn't know that ghosts can touch each other."

Homura nods slowly. "That's... uhm... that's why you should be careful...o-of them, because they can touch us... it..." She glances away. "It's uhm..."

She gently places her hand on Homura's, eliciting a small squeak that only serves to amuse her.

"I understand. I'll be careful."

Homura nods, eyes nervously glancing down, and then shooting away to the side.

Madoka pats her hand. "Anyways..." She looks around. "Where is this? I don't think I recognize it..."

"O-Oh... Uhm..." Homura points down to the stacks of concrete they're floating over. "T-This uhm... was the hospital. It's, uhm... my focal point."

"Focal point?"

Homura nods. "Y-Yes. It's... uhm... it's where I died."

"Oh..." She glances away.

Homura shyly turns to her, slowly withdrawing her hand. "A-Actually, you know, uhm, K-Kaname-san...?"

"Hm?"

"Uhm... it's... I've uhm..."

She turns to her with an encouraging smile. "What is it, Homura-chan?"

"I've... uhm... it's... I have seen you before, actually..." her voice trails off, and Madoka has to strain to hear those last few words.

She blinks. "Y-You have?"

Homura nods, looking away. "Uhm... a-around the city, s-sometimes I see you walking, with uhm, other people..."

"Y-You-" Her eyes widen. "O-Oh! I mean, you have...?"

Homura nods.

Her admittance makes her incredibly sad; how long has Homura been here, all alone?

"Homura-chan?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Uhm..." She smiles. "It's... I'm glad to have finally met you."

Homura squeaks, suddenly drawing in her shoulders. "O-Oh... uhm... It's..." She glances up, her lavender eyes peeking past the fringe of her bangs. "It's-it's nice to meet you too, Kaname-san..."

She holds out a hand, palm facing up. "Homura-chan?"

"Y-Yes, Kaname-san?"

"Uhm," her smile turns sheepish, "I don't know much, about... well, this... world, so I'll be in your care."

Homura looks at her, eyes blinking quickly behind her red frames.

She's still holding out her hand, and Homura glances down to it.

Very tentatively, her smaller hand extends. A little bit more, and they'll be touching.

She does what Homura cannot do as she closes the distance, her fingers now wrapped around her hand.

Another squeak, and she laughs softly.

"Homura-chan."

"Y-Yes, Kaname-san...?"

"It's..." She closes her eyes. "I'm, really glad to meet you."

Maybe—things wouldn't be so bad after all.

/

She learns that the waterfront is her focal point, and that Homura is unable to join her on her bench, because her own focal point only extends so far.

"I have, uhm... another one, in Tokyo," Homura says quietly, feet swinging as they sit on the river bank. "It's... It's where I came from, before, I uhm, came here..."

"Tokyo? Is it... uhm, do you go back there often?"

Homura shakes her head. "N-No, not really... I like it here, better." She gestures around. "It's... nicer here."

She sees how absent Homura's gaze is, and gently places a hand on her arm. "I like it here too, Homura-chan."

Homura turns her head away, most likely to hide her blush. "A-Anyways, uhm, t-the focal points... there's usually one main, w-which is where you died... and t-then, there are lesser ones, w-which are places that hold the most of your memories. Like, uhm... where you live, o-or, school, I think. U-Usually, those are the easiest to go to..."

She nods. If she concentrates hard enough, she could probably go home.

She swallows heavily; she's still not ready for that.

"That's... nice to know. Thank you, Homura-chan."

Homura ducks her head. "U-Uh huh..."

She looks around. "Homura-chan?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Uhm... I know, this may sound kind of strange... but... what do you do all day...?"

"A-Ah..." Homura finally turns to face her. "W-Well, uhm. Nothing... really. T-There's really nothing to do."

She tries to mask her disappointment, but Homura sees the way her lips dip.

Homura fidgets nervously. "I—usually... uhm... people, watch... s-sometimes..."

She blinks.

"T-That is..." Homura looks away. "S-Sometimes, I pretend, t-that they're people I know... a-and..."

Something tugs on her heart, and she slowly reaches over, until her arms are wrapped around the smaller girl.

"K-Kaname-san?" a punctuated squeak at the end.

"It's okay, Homura-chan. It's..." She smiles softly, before she pulls away. "How... about we do something, together?"

"E-Eh?"

She tilts her head. "Why don't you show me around, Homura-chan?"

Homura blinks. "U-Uhm... d-don't you live here, K-Kaname-san...?"

"I do... but there are places I haven't seen with Homura-chan yet."

"E-Eh?"

She grins, and maneuvers Homura around until she's standing to her side, and holding her hand. "Let's go, Homura-chan! Show me why you like Mitakihara so much."

She starts walking, tugging Homura with her.

"W-Wait! K-Kaname-san...?"

/

Mitakihara is still recovering from the Super Storm, and Homura flounders as she tries to find some place that's not in pieces.

Her fifth attempt, and one of her favourite parks that just so happens to be one of Madoka's favourites only has a little bit of damage.

To Madoka's amusement, Homura makes her way to the swings.

There's a bit of surprise when Homura takes a seat, and it almost sounds like it creaks from her weight.

Homura glances to her nervously, and she follows her example, sliding into the swing right next to her.

"I-I like this place," Homura says softly, hands now wrappings around the chains.

Madoka stares. "H-Homura-chan...?"

Homura peers over.

"Uhm... how...how are you able to do that?"

"D-Do what, Kaname-san?" She's kicking up her feet, and the swing seems to be moving underneath her.

Madoka reaches for the chains, and she's surprised when her hands don't phase through.

"O-Oh." Homura blinks. "Uhm... s-some things in the city, we can touch."

Madoka turns to her in surprise. "R-Really?"

Homura nods. The swings under her are moving back and forth, and Madoka pauses as she watches her.

She looks like a normal girl.

"H-Here," Homura says, "a-and uhm... s-some things at the waterfront... A-And..." Her legs stop, and Madoka can see that Homura is deep in thought.

"Homura-chan?"

Homura starts, hands missing the chains as the swing continues moving underneath her.

A squeak, and her body is falling back.

Madoka jumps off, metal clinking as she abandons her seat. "Homura-chan!"

She braces for impact, arms held out to catch her.

Contact, and she finds Homura's weight somehow dragging her down.

They stop before they touch the ground, and she's now sitting, hovering, as Homura now sits in her lap.

Madoka glances down, taking in Homura's crooked glasses, and the slightly flushed face.

She smiles. "Are you alright, Homura-chan?"

Another squeak, and she watches in amusement as Homura tries to scramble off her.

"I-I'm sorry, Kaname-san! It's—"

Her apology is interrupted by a laugh, and she looks up in surprise as Madoka has a hand to her face, eyes closed.

"H-Homura-chan..." She's giggling to herself, and Homura can only stare at her in confusion.

More laughing—and Homura feels something drop in her stomach.

Madoka—is laughing at her.

She swallows heavily, feeling tears in her eyes as she timidly inches away.

One more look, before she disappears.

Madoka immediately feels it—blinking in surprise. "H-Homura-chan?"

She stands, head turning side to side.

"Homura-chan...?"

/

She's not sure what happened—but she knows it's her fault.

She's calling for Homura as she searches all the spots they had previously visited.

Her first thought had been her focal point, but Homura was nowhere to be found.

The waterfront, the river.

Rubble that used to be the shopping district.

All empty.

Guilt grips her chest; Homura—most likely thought she had been laughing at her.

"Homura-chan!"

No reply.

She's all out of ideas, and she finds herself miserably appearing at her own focal point.

"I'm so stupid. I'm such an idiot."

She stares across the waterfront; sunset once more.

She realizes—that maybe Homura is no longer here.

One of her focal points is in Tokyo. If she wanted to, she could stay there forever.

She chokes down a sob. "Homura-chan. I-I'm sorry. I wasn't laughing at you. I'm sorry..."

She sniffles; no, she can't just give up.

She has to apologize.

The hospital. She'll try it once more.

Just as she's about to flicker away, she gets that feeling again—like someone is watching her.

She turns, and like before, there's that brief flash of purple.

Chasing after her—Homura would more than likely disappear before she can touch her.

She sucks in a deep breath—more out of habit than necessity.

"I, KANAME MADOKA, AM AN IDIOT!"

Her voice echoes in her ears, and she knows Homura can hear her.

"I HURT MY FRIEND, AKEMI HOMURA, WHEN I DEFINITELY DIDN'T MEAN TO! I KNOW IT'S A LOT TO ASK, BUT I HOPE SHE CAN FORGIVE ME!"

A quick glance, and she sees that Homura is peeking out from behind the tree where they had first met.

She hurriedly makes her way over. "Homura-chan..." She sees her jump, before hiding away from her view. "I'm... I'm sorry, Homura-chan. I wasn't laughing at you, I promise."

No reply.

She's sure Homura is gone.

She breathes out slowly, eyes closing as she lowers her face into her hands.

"I'm sorry, Homura-chan... I-didn't..."

"...D-Did you mean what you said, K-Kaname-san?"

Her head snaps up. "Homura-chan! Of course! I wasn't laughing at you! Really!"

Homura is pulling at her shirt, and she sees her shyly looking up. "D-Did... Did you really mean it, w-when you called me your... your uhm... f-fr...?"

Before Homura can react, she throws her arms around her, hugging her tightly. "Of course, Homura-chan! We've... we've been friends... it's just, I hadn't had a chance to meet you, until now."

Hands grip her shirt, and slowly, Homura eases into the hug. "...T-Thank you, Kaname-san. Y-You're... uhm... y-you're..."

She smiles, hugging her close. "Does this mean you forgive me, Homura-chan?"

"U-Uhm... T-The..."

She feels Homura hug her tighter.

"Y-Yes..." Homura whispers softly.

"Thank you, Homura-chan."

/

Night, and Homura tells her she shouldn't wander around the city aimlessly.

"I t-think uhm... because... because there's no colour at night, it's easier for them to walk around..."

She shudders, remembering what Homura had shown her earlier.

As per Homura's instructions, they're now on the roof of one of the tallest buildings in Mitakihara that had somehow made it through.

From here, they have a clearer view of the damage from the storm.

Half the city is still shrouded in darkness, as electricity and water has only been partially restored.

A few lights blink in the distance as construction continues into odd hours of the night.

A glance up, and there's a sliver of the moon hanging in the sky; a dull luminescence, with rays that barely scratch the surface of darkness that remains below.

She feels a tug on her shirt, and she turns to see Homura looking at her shyly.

"W-We can, uhm, r-rest over here, Kaname-san."

"Okay."

She follows Homura to the edge of the roof, and watches as she climbs onto the ledge.

"We... can touch here, too?" she asks, curious as one finger pokes at the slab of concrete.

It's solid.

Homura turns to her, and she can see there's nervousness in those lavender eyes. "K-Kaname-san. Uhm... T-That is..."

She takes a seat right by Homura, waiting patiently for her to gather her thoughts.

"...D-Do you really want to know why?"

She blinks. She looks at Homura, who is once again fidgeting with her shirt. "...Is it something bad...?"

Nervous eyes dart away.

A small chill runs down her back, and she involuntarily shivers; strange, that it's cold all of a sudden.

Homura grabs her hand, and before she can react, they're once more standing on the hill of rubble.

"W-What?"

Homura is shaking, and gripping her hand tightly.

She sees her head moving, eyes flickering as if searching for something in the darkness.

"Homura-chan...?"

Homura is still holding her hand, and suddenly they're no longer at her focal point.

She blinks, taking a moment to try and acclimate herself to their surroundings.

She knows this place. It's the school.

Half of the school.

Homura finally lets go. "S-Sorry, Kaname-san..." she murmurs.

"Homura-chan? W-What...?"

Homura is still looking around. "U-Usually they avoid high places... I think it's because the moon is so small right now..."

She grabs her hand, and Homura barely manages to suppress a loud shriek.

"K-Kaname-san?"

"What's..." She nervously licks her lips. "What's going on, Homura-chan...? Was... Was something there on the roof with us?"

Homura nods. "Y-You felt it too, I'm sure, Kaname-san. W-When... uhm... when they're close, things tend to get kind of cold. I-It's, uhm, the only warning, b-before they're there..."

Her eyes widen, and she grips Homura's hand tighter. "W-Wait... they chase us? I-I've been—" She swallows heavily.

She had been out there, alone, for how long. How close had she been from being—eaten—by those things?

Homura awkwardly pats her hand. "U-Uhm... it's... t-they're not after you, K-Kaname-san."

"W-What?"

Homura pulls her hand away. "Y-You're still, uhm, new, here. T-They... I don't think they can see you yet. I should, uhm, I should l-leave—"

Her hand shoots out, and she grabs Homura before she can disappear. "Homura-chan!"

"K-K-Kaname-san? W-What—"

Steel in her eyes, she faces Homura. She straightens her back, drawing to her full height—that she is disheartened to find is only a bit more than Homura's.

"You're not going anywhere, okay?"

"B-But-"

"No buts, Homura-chan. If... If they're after you, they'll eventually come after me as well. I... I don't know anything about them, Homura-chan." She dips her head, turning wide eyes at the younger girl. "Y-You're not going to leave me to fend for myself, are you?"

"E-Eh?"

She continues staring, jutting out her lips ever so slightly.

Eventually, Homura averts her eyes. "U-Uhm. It's... I'll..." She looks back up, and she can see Homura puff out her chest. "I-I'll protect you, Kaname-san."

Her declaration and that determined look—sends her arms wrapping around Homura once more.

A small squeak. "K-K-Kaname-san?"

She hugs her tightly. "Thank you, Homura-chan."

/

It's constant movement, but Homura seems to have running down to a tee.

Finally, when the sun slowly starts peeking through the horizon, they settle down by the waterfront, catching invisible breaths as the night slinks back.

She's lying down, strangely feeling exhausted even though Homura had been the one to whisk them away.

She glances over, to where the other girl is lying besides her, eyes closed.

"Homura-chan?"

She mumbles something.

"I-Is it safe now?"

One sleepy eye cracks open. "H-Hm...?"

"I mean, a-are they going to chase us?"

She sees her shake her head. "S-Sleep," she mumbles.

That—sounds like a very good idea.

She closes her eyes, smiling to herself when she feels Homura move closer.

\\

She doesn't find it strange that she fell asleep, until she's blinking awake.

Her vision clears, and she's staring into blue skies.

She slowly sits up, glancing around in confusion.

Homura is nowhere to be found.

"Homura-chan?"

No reply.

"Homura-chan?" She calls louder this time.

Something to her right, and Homura is now kneeling besides her.

"Y-You're awake, Kaname-san."

She nods. "S-Sorry. Were you waiting for me?"

Homura shakes her head. "N-No, it's okay, Kaname-san. Y-You were probably really tired."

Her words strike her as strange, and she tells her so.

To her surprise, Homura nods. "I'm not, uhm, sure, really, how things work here," she murmurs.

More than that, there's something else that has been bothering her.

"Homura-chan... how come it's just the two of us here?"

Homura blinks.

"It's... the hurricane," she says softly, "a-a lot of people most likely died... but, I have only seen you, and those," she gulps, "other ghosts here. D-Do you know why?"

Homura glances away, the lens of her glasses glinting in the sunlight. "...E-Everyone dies with regrets, Kaname-san."

"E-Eh?"

She's staring at Homura's profile—and there's a brief thought that Homura looks much older than her childish face implies.

"Homura-chan...?"

Homura turns back to her. "D-Do you remember what your last thought was, Kaname-san?"

"My last thought...?" Her memories feel fuzzy, and her brow furrows as she tries to remember.

She shakes her head.

"I-I don't... I can't—remember."

Homura nods. "I'm not sure why it's just us here, Kaname-san. It's... I've been here, by myself, f-for a while, before you arrived..."

She finds herself frowning. "H-How do you know about focal points, a-and those... ghosts, Homura-chan?"

She sees Homura fidgeting with her shirt. "T-There was someone here, when I first arrived."

Homura is avoiding her eyes, no doubt anticipating her next question.

"...What happened to them, Homura-chan?"

Homura ducks her head. A nervous glance, before she looks back to the floor.

"Homura-chan...?"

"Y-You met them, Kaname-san..." she whispers.

"W-What...?"

"T-Those who can't pass on... T-They..."

"...How long, Homura-chan?"

Homura looks away.

"H-Homura-chan! H-How long...?"

Hands, once again twisting fabric. "I-I'm not sure... a f-few years, maybe. Y-You'll know, when someone new comes..."

"W-What...?"

Homura finally raises her head. "It's... why they're after me. My t-time is up..."

She swallows. "C-Can't we fight them, somehow?"

Homura shakes her head. "I-I wouldn't even know where to s-start, Kaname-san."

They remain sitting in silence, Madoka, trying her best to come up with something, Homura, obviously already resigned to what will happen.

Madoka suddenly blinks.

She looks down, absently staring at her form. She is a soul without a body, or at least that was her understanding of ghosts.

Could—she become a magical girl?

And more importantly, would her bow materialize with her if she managed to transform?

There is no soul gem on her, however, and she has no idea how that would even work.

She lets out a frustrated sigh. "If only I could transform, I could protect you, Homura-chan."

Homura is staring at her, and it takes her a moment until she realizes she had spoken aloud.

"A-Ah." She gives her a sheepish smile. "Uhm..." She glances away.

Would Homura believe her?

"K-Kaname-san?"

She turns back to look at her, for some reason feeling shy. "Uhm... a-actually..." She takes a deep breath. "I... was a magical girl, Homura-chan."

Homura is suddenly fidgeting with her hands. "U-Uhm... I-I know..."

"I know you probably—" she cuts herself off. "W-What?"

Homura blinks. "Uhm... I... s-saw you, sometimes... remember? You, and uhm... t-the other girl," she gestures to her hair, making a circle pattern with her hand, "h-her hair, uhm, is curly?"

Her eyes widen. "Y-You know Mami-san as well?"

Homura stares. "Uhm... I-If that's her name, y-yes...?"

"...Homura-chan... d-does that mean you have seen Witches as well?"

Homura tilts her head. "W-Witches?"

"U-Uhm, you... you've seen us, right? We transform into magical girls to fight Witches."

"O-Oh." Homura shakes her head. "N-No? Uhm. U-Usually, when I see you, or uhm... t-the other girl, you d-disappear after a while...? I d-don't know where you disappear to though...?"

"Oh." She tries to keep the disappointment out of her voice, but knows she has failed miserably when she sees Homura staring at her in worry.

If Homura couldn't see Witches, then, what kind of world was this place?

She-could probably no longer transform, and without her powers, she has no idea how to fight something like that.

"U-Uhm!"

She glances up, and her lips twitch as she sees how earnest Homura looks.

"K-Kaname-san!"

She smiles in amusement. "Yes, Homura-chan?"

"T-The, uhm... t-that, uhm, w-white kitty that follows you around, he can see me."

Her mouth drops opens in surprise. "W-What? Kyubey can see you?"

Homura nods. "Y-Yes?" She squeaks when Madoka throws her arms around her. "K-Kaname-san?"

"Let's go find him! M-Maybe... maybe we can, do something... I don't know, but, do you know where he is?"

Homura shakes her head. "N-No. Uhm... I-I don't really see him that often."

She sighs. "Where would Kyubey be...? He's usually following Mami—"

She blinks as a thought hits her.

Mami is no longer here.

After—everything that had happened, she realizes that she hasn't grieved for her mentor.

Her body slowly slouches, and unbidden tears appear in her eyes.

"K-Kaname-san...?"

She swipes at her tears; she can't break down right now, Homura is watching.

"S-Sorry." She pulls away and gives her a teary smile. "Uhm, t-there was some dust in my eye."

She sees Homura look away, unconvinced, but unwilling to call her out.

She inhales deeply, and it's not the first time she thinks it's strange to feel nothing.

"F-For the time being, Homura-chan, let's uhm, go search for Kyubey. I'm... I'm sure he's still around here, somewhere...?"

Homura nods. "O-Okay, Kaname-san."

She holds out her hand, and Homura immediately turns shy.

She smiles. "Homura-chan? Uhm... t-that is, we need to be touching, if we want to... teleport... around together, right?"

Homura ducks her head. "Y-Yes..."

She's still holding out her hand, and she watches as Homura lifts a trembling hand.

She waits until it's hovering above hers, before she grabs it and holds it tight.

"Let's go, Homura-chan."

Homura is still staring at the floor. "O-Okay, Kaname-san..."

/

She's not surprised that Kyubey remains elusive; half the time, he usually only appeared when it was convenient for him.

But a simple telepathic message was usually all that was needed, and he would appear in an instant.

Here though, no matter how hard she tries to project her thoughts, there's no reply, and she's been silent long enough that Homura is growing concerned.

She sighs, and readjusts her grip on Homura's hand, before turning to face her.

"He's... not here."

Homura nods, face still worried. "I-I'm sure he's uhm, somewhere in the city, Kaname-san."

She exhales.

Would he really be?

There's no magical girl present to keep him here.

She slumps to the side, her shoulder leaning against Homura who stiffens immediately.

"I think, he left the city..."

Homura nervously glances around, her head moving side to side. "U-Uhm..."

She sighs. She can't help but wonder what will happen to the city now.

Without a magical girl to protect it, will the Witches have free range?

Will another magical girl move in, now that Mami is gone?

"K-Kaname-san...?"

She turns, and buries her face into Homura's smaller shoulder.

Another squeak, and she smiles to herself.

At least—she isn't alone.

They definitely need to do something about those ghosts though.

She sits up, and instead ropes her arm around Homura.

"Thanks, Homura-chan."

Homura blinks. "F-For what, Kaname-san?"

She smiles. "For being yourself."

"K-Kaname-san...?"

"Homura-chan?"

"Y-Yes?"

"You know... how there's certain things we can touch?"

"Y-Yes...?"

"Is there anything that can be used as a weapon?"

"E-Eh?" Homura readjusts her glasses as she blinks rapidly. "A weapon...?"

She nods. "We're... going to fight those things, Homura-chan." She reaches out, and grabs Homura's hand, earning her another squeak. "There's... there's no way I'm going to let them take you."

Homura's cheeks turn red and she quickly turns away. "U-Uhm... t-that is... a-a weapon...?" Her brow furrows. "M-Maybe... the graveyard...?"

She raises her eyebrows. "The graveyard...?"

Homura turns back to look at her. "It's... we can almost touch anything there..."

She gulps nervously. "A-Alright. Let's... let's try the graveyard, Homura-chan."

Homura nods. "O-Okay, Kaname-san."

/

Surprisingly, or maybe not, the graveyard sits untouched by the storm.

They pass through the red archway, and to her surprise, their feet lower and they touch down onto the cobblestone pathway. She stares in wonder: it feels like they're standing on solid ground.

Homura is looking at her, and she glances over.

She sees her flinch, before gesturing to their surroundings. "U-uhm. I'm not... I'm not sure w-what you're looking for, Kaname-san... but, uhm..."

She nods, and immediately starts searching for something remotely weapon-like.

She starts walking, and nostalgia fills her as her footsteps seem to almost echo in her ears.

Row after row, they pass grave markers of various sizes. Some are plain, and some are more elaborate. Marble and stone, etched with family names.

At one point, they pass through a section filled with crosses, and flat slabs.

Her footsteps eventually slow, and she finally stops as she takes a good look around.

Will her name join the many others, the first one marking the Kaname family in this graveyard?

Will her birthday become a visit to the cemetery?

Will a candle be lit for her during Obon?

She swallows heavily.

"K-Kaname-san...?"

She jumps, and lifts her head to stare at the other girl who—has already experienced this all.

"S-Sorry, Homura-chan." She plasters a smile on her face, and continues with their original objective.

Homura trails after her, footsteps lighter, due to her bare feet.

She glances behind, and wordlessly, she extends her hand.

Homura blinks, and she sees those lavender eyes nervously dart around.

An inhale of invisible air, and she smiles when Homura finally takes her hand.

Her fingers grasp her tightly, and she pulls the younger girl to her side.

"Let's continue looking, Homura-chan."

Homura nods, eyes shy.

More searching through the rows, where a quick glance over reminds her that she's not alone.

/

There are urns, and small boxes; offerings that have been knocked over by the storm.

But they are not what she's looking for, and she decides to visit the main office instead.

She remains by the door, not sure how they can enter, until Homura grabs her hand, and easily walks them through.

She blinks once they're inside. "I thought...?"

Homura stares at her, a small smile on her lips. "We... can touch t-things, b-but it's not that hard to uhm, ignore that feeling. It's... uhm... i-it takes some practice, b-but..."

"Ah..." She pats Homura's hand, before looking around.

A small office with cabinets, a sofa, and a desk.

"Let's... see if we can find anything here, Homura-chan."

Homura nods. "Okay, Kaname-san."

Utensils, and stationary.

And it isn't until Homura walks them through another door, that she finds something remotely close to what she's looking for.

A storage room, with shovels and other tools for maintenance and upkeep.

She grabs a shovel, and when she lifts it, she's surprised with how heavy it feels in her hands.

Homura is watching her as she struggles.

"D-Did you need help, Kaname-san...?"

She huffs softly; a little magic could have her easily lifting this thing in seconds.

She turns to Homura. "I think, we won't be able to use anything here. It's... super heavy."

Homura is curious, and she approaches the discarded shovel.

Madoka tries her best to hold her laughter as she sees Homura try and lift it.

Homura finally gives up, and leans against the wall as she catches a second breath.

"Plus," she says, one finger poking the wooden handle, "we can go through the walls, but, are we able to bring objects with us...?"

Homura blinks, and suddenly she's straightening up as if remembering something. "Oh! Right!"

She watches as Homura reaches for the shovel once more, and her eyes widen when she's now gripping it in her hands.

"Homura-chan?"

Homura has her eyes closed, obvious concentration on her face. "Eep!"

The shovel falls with a loud clang, and she jumps back to avoid getting hit.

"S-Sorry, Kaname-san! A-Are you alright...?"

She knows better than to laugh, and she merely reaches over, and grabs Homura.

There's a smile on her face as she holds her close. "Homura-chan... this... this is... kind of funny."

Homura stares at her in confusion.

She points to the shovel. "W-We're...we're trying to steal shovels... so that we can fight ghosts... even though we're ghosts as well..."

"K-Kaname-san...?"

She finally laughs, holding Homura tighter.

Homura stiffens, when she realizes that Madoka's laughter has turned into tears.

"K-Kaname-san...?"

She's sobbing against her, face pressed against her shoulder.

Hesitation, before she feels hands hold her close.

"I-It's okay, Kaname-san... it's... okay."

\\

When the tears stop, she realizes that they're once more by the waterfront.

She pulls away from Homura, and the younger girl stares at her nervously.

"I'm sorry," she whispers. "T-That..." She sucks in a shaky breath, hands threading through her hair as she tries to collect her thoughts. "I'm... supposed to be the older one here... and I just..."

She sighs, embarrassed.

Homura blinks at her words. "Uhm..."

She looks up. "Hm?"

She sees her fidget with her hands once more. "I'm not... I'm... not that much younger than you, Kaname-san."

She blinks.

It's true, that their heights aren't that far apart.

But—she had assumed...

"...When is your birthday, Homura-chan?"

"O-Oh... uhm..." Homura glances away. "Uhm..." A small shake of her head. "I-I can't..."

She draws in a slow breath; is that how it starts?

She quickly grabs Homura's hand, earning her a squeak that she ignores. "Homura-chan! You have to remember!"

Wide eyes. "I-I do...?"

She nods. "Yes! When is your birthday, Homura-chan?"

"U-Uhm... uhm..." Homura closes her eyes. "N-Nov... n-no... uhm... D-Decem...ber?"

She nods encouraging. "In the winter! What day, Homura-chan? Towards the beginning of the month? The end?"

"U-Uhm... I r-remember, uhm... c-cake... b-but, t-they..."

"What about the cake, Homura-chan?"

"...T-They were... uhm... C-Christmas... cakes...?"

"Is your birthday during Christmas, Homura-chan?"

Her eyes slowly open. "I-I'm not... I—"

"Homura-chan!"

"Y-Yes?!"

"When is your birthday, Homura-chan?"

Rapid blinks. "D-December 2-25th...?"

She smiles. "Christmas! That's a good time to have a birthday, Homura-chan!"

"A-Ah..."

She's still holding her hand though, even as Homura gently tries to pull away.

"Now, here's the harder question, Homura-chan."

Homura blinks.

"What year were you born?"

"...Year?"

Madoka nods, trying to encourage her to remember.

"Year..." A blank stare.

"I-If..." She looks away briefly, before turning back. "If you... if you were still in school now, what grade would you have been in?"

"A-Ah..." Homura turns to the side, face looking absent. "I... I remember... I was... I was supposed to apply for Middle School... but..."

"Middle School? Maybe, we would've been in the same class."

Homura nods, eyes suddenly looking very sad. "Y-Yes..."

Madoka reaches over, and Homura doesn't pull away as she's hugged close.

/

They remain by the waterfront, each lost in their own thoughts.

She's thinking of her own family, of her own circumstances, when there's suddenly something that seems to be grasping around her very soul.

She blinks, and Homura draws back when she feels Madoka stiffen.

"K-Kaname-san?"

Madoka places a hand to her chest, brows furrowed. "I-It feels like..." She closes her eyes. "...Someone's calling out to me."

"...Oh."

She opens her eyes, only to find Homura once again fidgeting with her shirt. "Homura-chan?"

Homura glances away, before looking back. "...Someone... p-probably is, Kaname-san."

"E-Eh?"

"Someone's—calling for you, Kaname-san."

Her eyes widen, and there's a face clear in her mind.

"Mama...?"

Homura watches as Madoka disappears. She's not surprised though, and merely stands to her feet.

Madoka will be gone for a while, and she nods once, before she disappears from the waterfront as well.

\\

She follows it—whatever it is that is pulling her.

There's flashbacks of memories as she passes by, and the one that's most clear is her, as a toddler, learning how to walk as her Mama and Papa call out to her.

Her vision is blurry, and she realizes that she's crying when she finally reaches her destination.

Dark purple, and those violet eyes that have only looked at her with kindness.

"Mama..."

Except—

Her Mama is not the Mama she remembers.

Her hair is a mess—traces of make-up smudged as tears trail down her cheeks. This is not—business woman Kaname Junko in front of her.

This is—

Her eyes widen, and she finally has a clear view of where they are.

A small room, covered in white lilies.

Black.

A table—

Her portrait—

Mama, and Papa, and even Takkun, bowing in front.

Mama, trying to be strong even as her teeth grit and frustrated tears stream down.

Papa, holding Takkun tightly as he struggles to keep his eyes dry.

Takkun, who is looking—and calling out for her.

She chokes back a sob, and appears besides them.

"Mama! I'm right here! Mama!"

Something claws at her chest, and it's so hard to breathe even though she isn't breathing.

"Madoka... why?"

"I'm right here!" she yells, hands reaching, phasing through.

She's a spectre—a ghost—

She's—

/

Sunset, and she knows this is the best time to search.

She follows her instincts, finding it easier to concentrate because she's alone.

Like always.

The city is still in reconstruction, but she remembers what things look like—what they looked like, before.

And though she doesn't know anything about Witches, or magical girls, she can feel how the temperature drops—not enough to be _them_, but enough that she knows that something's here.

She continues moving, following this trail that's different than the rest of the world that she's used to.

"Man, is this city even worth protecting?"

She rounds the corner, just in time to see a flash of red.

She blinks, and there's a girl, dressed in clothes that seem to fit the fierce attitude surrounding her.

Sharp, crimson eyes; a glint of a fang.

/There are still people living here, and Witches to destroy. This large bit of territory is up for grabs; if you do not claim it, someone else will/

A scoff. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Still though. Half the city is gone. I can't even find a decent box of pocky anywhere."

/It will take time to recover after such a large attack./

"I know."

Homura realizes with alarm that they're starting to walk away.

She knows this is—maybe her only chance.

"E-Excuse me!"

The older girl doesn't turn around, but she can see those large ears on that white cat twitch.

"U-Uhm, K-Kyubey...?"

"What's up, Kyubey?"

/...Go on ahead. I have some business I need to take care of/

"Whatever."

Kyubey turns around, head tilted at her in curiousity. /Ah, I remember you. How do you know my name?/

She presses a hand to her chest, nervously glancing around. "U-Uhm. There's... uhm..."

He swishes his tail. /You called out to me for a reason/

"Y-Yes..."

He stares at her, his red eyes unrelenting.

She unconsciously takes a step back. "U-Uhm... t-that is..."

/...While I do find your presence to be intriguing, continued communication with you will merely be because of curiosity, as you can not help me with my current objective. I must bid you goodbye. There are things that I must take care of/

Panicking, she holds out her hand. "W-Wait! T-The—"

He is already jumping away, and she latches onto the first thought in her mind.

"K-Kaname-san—is looking for you!"

To her surprise, he stops, and turns around to regard her. /Are you referring to Kaname Madoka? I did sense a little of her presence, but I figured that they were merely lingering memories. Peculiar. You have seen her?/

She nods. "Y-Yes! She's-she's... here, with me."

He tilts his head. Before she can reply, he leaps from his current position, and she flinches when he lands in front of her. /...I do not see her/

She squeaks. "I-I mean, uhm, s-she's not, here-here, with me, but, in the, uhm, s-same world, as me...?"

/...She is a spectre?/

She blinks. "Uhm... yes...?"

/Interesting. To think that she had crossed over... I don't believe this has ever occurred before/

She brightens at his words. "D-Does that mean she—Kaname-san c-can return? Uhm, back to her world...?"

/Her contract in the real world is void, as her soul is no longer a part of that. However, we are advised against contracting spectres as there is no guarantee that we will receive enough energy to offset that needed to grant their wish.../

She tilts her head. "W-Wishes...? W-What are you talking about...?"

/It seems you are not informed of our objectives/ He stares at her, and she nervously glances around. /...Very well, as it seems this is a case that has yet to occur, I shall humor you. Tell me, what is your name, spectre?/

She blinks. "A-Akemi Homura."

/Akemi Homura/ His eyes seem to glow. /I see... you had the potential of becoming a magical girl. Unfortunately, your body gave out before I could approach you/

Her eyes widen. "Y-You knew me?"

/Our race shares one mind, and though I am not the one that could have approached you, we are one, and the same./

It doesn't explain anything, and she merely continues to stare at him in confusion.

/Very well, as it seems there is a potential for a contract, I will discuss things with you. There will be slight differences however, as you are a spectre, Akemi Homura. Do you wish to listen?/

She blinks. "U-Uhm." She glances up, and there's still enough sunlight that she doesn't have to run yet. "O-Okay...?"

/

She stands off to the side, watching as people she knows—remembers—pay their respects.

Deep down, she's glad to see that Sayaka-chan is fine. That her parents are there, supporting her as she steps up to the table.

That Hitomi-chan, who is waiting her turn, is okay.

That Saotome-sensei made it through, unhurt.

That—even Kamijou-kun is there, even though she knows the hospital now lies in ruins.

She's happy that they're safe.

That they have survived.

She's—

Her fingers press into her sternum.

She's happy.

She—

She sees how her Mama has her head bowed.

How her Papa is barely holding back his tears.

How Takkun is crying, because he doesn't understand anything—just that his sister is not here.

She's—_not_ _happy_.

There's something sharp and bitter in her mouth; something hard that's blocking her throat as she watches as her classmates shed tears for 'Kaname Madoka.'

For _her_.

She squeezes her eyes shut, lips quivering as she tries to push back the tears.

They're—mourning for her.

_Even though she's right here_.

There's pain in her chest, and before she can stop it, a loud wail erupts from her throat as her emotions spill over.

And though she's crying—as hard, and as loudly as she can.

None of them can hear her—

And she finds it—so very hard to breathe.

/

She tilts her head back, hands wrapped around chains as the swing sways underneath her.

"So... y-you're saying it's impossible to return back to uhm... the real world...?"

/Not exactly. Just that there needs to be a catalyst in order to grant the wish, which is usually the separation of the soul from the body/

The sight above her is ever familiar: a sky, caught in between the transition from blue to orange.

/And as your soul is already separated from your physical body, the catalyst will need to be something else/

"...Kyubey... do you... d-do you know when I... when I died...?"

He tilts his head. /Basing the time frame in which I was supposed to contract you, I'd say it was approximately 1 year, and 6 months ago/

She frowns. "So not even two years ago...? It... seemed a lot longer, for some reason..."

/Given that you have no clear sense of time in your world, it shouldn't be surprising. In fact, it would be safe to assume that time runs differently in your world/

She blinks, but finds that it may be true; she definitely feels a lot older now, than before.

She pushes her body back, before she kicks out her legs, repeating the actions until she's now properly swinging back and forth.

If she closes her eyes, she could definitely pretend that she feels the wind against her face.

She doesn't though, and knows that those unnerving red eyes are still watching her.

"Kyubey... what... uhm, what would the catalyst be then...?"

He follows her movements as she continues to swing.

/Prior experience has taught me that humans do not fare well when told the truth. Are you sure you wish to know, Akemi Homura?/

She tilts her head, and surprisingly offers him a small smile. "I'm... not really human now though, right, Kyubey?"

/...Yes, that is true/

She leans back, swing still moving underneath her.

She remembers that she had loved doing this—when she had been alive.

It had been one of the few times when it felt like she was normal.

And she had always assumed this is what it felt like to fly.

"Tell me, Kyubey. I would like to know."

He continues to watch her. /Very well, Akemi Homura/

/

The wake is ending, and acquaintances, classmates, people she knows, shuffle out of the room.

Until the only ones remaining are her family.

She vaguely wonders why her grandparents aren't there, but she somehow remembers that the city is still rebuilding.

The roads, are most likely still being repaired.

Sayaka-chan is still at the doorway, debating, staring at their hunched backs, wishing to join them, but knowing that this is a moment reserved for only them.

She sees Sayaka-chan lower her eyes, watches as she disappears to join the others outside.

Silence proceeds, before she sees her mother dip her head, lowering it until it's resting against her knees.

It's a soft whimper, slowly growing in volume—until she realizes that her voice blends in to the cries now echoing in the room.

Takkun slaps his hands on the floor.

He doesn't understand even though the tears continue to stream down his face.

"Maroka! Maroka!"

"Shh, Takkun," Tomohisa holds him with one arm as the other wraps around Junko. "It'll be okay. It'll be—"

She grits her teeth.

She—doesn't want to be here any more.

One last glance, before she disappears.

\\

She's not surprised when she appears at the waterfront.

She's also not surprised that it's sunset.

Her hands are held out in front of her, and she stares through them to the skies above.

She remembers that no matter how hard she had tried, she couldn't touch them.

Mama couldn't feel her.

No one... no one could see her.

One hand moves, until it's covering her face.

Covering the tears as they slowly spill out.

A sharp laugh escapes her mouth; she doesn't even know, doesn't understand why she's able to cry.

She's a ghost, and things shouldn't hurt this much.

There shouldn't be pain in her chest.

Her throat shouldn't be dry, and it shouldn't be this hard to breathe, _because she's not breathing_.

She closes her eyes.

/

She's not sure how much time passes, just that there's the feeling of someone watching her.

She looks up, and stares as Homura lowers her body, until she's kneeling in front of her, knees almost touching.

"K-Kaname-san?"

Her mouth twists into what she assumes is a smile, but it only results in Homura's brow furrowing.

"Homura-chan..." Her voice is a dry croak. She angrily swipes at her eyes. "S-Sorry... I'm..." she gestures helplessly.

Homura glances away as she twists her shirt in her hands. She doesn't know how to comfort anyone, but she knows what it feels like to wish for that reassurance that she's not alone.

Slowly, she moves her hand closer to Madoka. Her hand shakes, and she's unsure if she should actually reach out.

The other times, it had been Madoka who had taken the initiative, but this time, the other girl still has her head bowed.

She's still fighting off those tears.

Homura's hand drops, and she retracts it back into her lap.

She's a coward, and she knows it.

"...K-Kaname-san?"

Madoka lifts her head.

"I, uhm..." Homura stares at the ground, scared to meet her eyes. "U-Uhm... I... spoke with Kyubey," she murmurs softly.

A moment passes, until her words finally register. Pink eyes widen, before she's suddenly reaching out, her hands gripping Homura's shoulder tightly.

"You did? You saw him? W-What happened? What did he say?"

Homura is unable to form proper words as Madoka shakes her.

"H-He, uhm... t-the—"

"Homura-chan?"

She closes her eyes. "H-He—says there may—be a way to return back to t-the real world!"

The shaking stops, and arms are thrown around her shoulders. "He did? I c-can go back?"

Homura nods as Madoka holds her tightly.

"T-That's great, Homura-chan! Where is he! Is he waiting for us somewhere?"

"U-Uhm, he's... t-tomorrow. H-He'll come, here, t-tomorrow..."

Madoka pulls away. She's grinning widely, and Homura thinks that someone as bright as Madoka should always be smiling.

"Tomorrow?"

Homura nods.

A small laugh, before Madoka tugs her close again. "We can go back tomorrow! Homura-chan!"

She's pressed against her, glasses sitting crookedly off her face.

If she closes her eyes, she could pretend that she feels the warmth as she's held close.

It's—a memory, from long ago.

Tentatively, she raises her arms until they're looped around Madoka's waist.

She closes her eyes as Madoka continues to hug her.

/

The sun sets, and they run.

Unlike before, they now seem to be just a few steps ahead, and there are no breaks as they continue to run away.

Eventually, Madoka has to be the one phasing them to other places.

She's definitely not as fast Homura though, and she's a split second too slow when one dark tendril manages to brush against Homura's arm, right before she whisks them to another spot.

Homura's chest constricts, and there's a weak gasp that escapes her lips, before her vision fills with darkness.

"Homura-chan!"

"K-K..." She struggles to form proper words, but all she hears is howling in her ears.

There's whispers of static, and inhuman cries.

She chokes, and feels arms hold her tightly.

"Don't worry, Homura-chan. I'll protect you."

Her vision swims, and she knows no more.

\\

She jolts awake, memories jumbled in her mind.

She's five, and she remembers her first night spent at the hospital.

She's eight, and she misses school after the second day.

Ten, and the doctors tell her that her condition is worsening.

Seven, and her parents visit less because they need to work, to cover her medical expenses.

Eleven, and twelve and—

Her hands are reaching, and her eyes dart back and forth, searching for something.

"Homura-chan! Homura-chan, it's okay. It's okay."

Pressure on her wrist, and a shadow overhead.

Her mouth opens, and the words that tumble out mean nothing to her.

"Shhhh, it's okay, Homura-chan. It's okay."

A gentle voice in her ear. Someone holding her close.

Her eyes flutter close.

/

She stares up above, at the sky that's clear blue.

There's a weight on top of her: pink, with a face that feels familiar, yet not.

She lifts her arms, and tentatively wraps them around this person who's sleeping.

Her memories are returning, and one word repeats as she holds this person tight.

Her lips move as she silently whispers to herself.

\\

"So you're okay now, Homura-chan?"

Madoka leans against her, almost as if she's afraid that she'll disappear if they're not touching.

She nods, cheeks lightly dusted with pink. "Y-Yes, Kaname-san." She glances to the floor. "T-Thank you..."

Madoka smiles, and holds her close. "It's okay, Homura-chan. After Kyubey comes, you won't have to worry about those things any more."

She twists her shirt in her hands, and remains staring at the ground.

She swallows heavily. "Y-Yes..."

/So you really are here, Kaname Madoka/

Madoka turns her head, searching for the source of the echo in her mind.

He's behind them.

"Kyubey!" She turns her body to face him. "You really came!"

He slowly approaches her, red eyes staring at her closely. /Yes, of course/

She grins, obviously very happy to see him. She turns to Homura and grabs her hand, prompting Homura to jump.

"Look, Homura-chan! Kyubey really came!"

Homura readjusts her glasses, before she nods. "U-Uh huh, Kaname-san..."

A few steps away, Kyubey stops, and lowers half his body to the ground.

Ecstatic, Madoka turns back to Kyubey. "So, when can we go back, Kyubey? How does it work?"

He swishes his tail. /You did not discuss the details with her, Akemi Homura?/

With her one free hand, Homura fidgets with her shirt. "N-No..."

Madoka blinks. "W-What is he talking about, Homura-chan?"

She glances away. "I-It's..."

"Homura-chan?"

/There are certain conditions that must be met when contracting with a spectre./

Madoka stares at him blankly. "...Certain conditions? What do you mean, Kyubey?"

He remains silent, and Madoka turns to Homura.

"Homura-chan? W-What does he mean?"

Homura ducks her head. "I-It's..."

She feels Madoka squeeze her hand, and looks up to see the older girl smiling. "Whatever it is, Homura-chan, it'll be okay."

Homura quickly averts her eyes and tries to swallow the lump in her throat. "O-Only... Only one of us can go back..." she whispers.

Madoka's smile falters. "Only... one of us?"

She nods, still refusing to look at her.

"That's..." Madoka closes her eyes as she slowly exhales.

When her eyes open a brief moment later, they're clear, and there's no traces of doubt to seen in them.

"That's fine," she breathes out.

Homura's head snaps up as she stares at her with wide eyes. "K-Kaname-san?"

Madoka turns to her with a smile. "Homura-chan? Can you do me a favour?"

Fabric is bunched in her hands, and Homura tightens her fingers.

She knows what Madoka will ask her.

"O-Okay, Kaname-san."

She waits for the question-for the inevitable request for her to give up on going back.

"...There's this little black cat that wanders the city. Maybe, you've seen her before?"

She blinks. "U-Uhm... t-the one that... s-sometimes follows you around...?"

Madoka nods, still smiling. "Yes, her name is Amy. And, I know it might be a low chance, since you might end up not remembering her, but... if you could, could you take care of her for me?"

Her lips part as she stares at Madoka in confusion. "K-Kaname-san...?"

"...Saving her was my wish. I haven't seen her since I came here, but I know she's okay. She's probably hiding, waiting until things settle down." Madoka squeezes her hand. "You remind me of her, Homura-chan. A little shy, but adorable."

Homura blushes.

Madoka grins. "She'll definitely like you, Homura-chan. So please, take care of her for me?"

"K-Kaname-san...?"

Madoka lets go of her hand, and turns to Kyubey.

/Have you decided which one of you will make your wish?/

Madoka nods. "You'll... definitely like Middle School, Homura-chan."

Homura's eyes widen.

Madoka takes a deep breath. "I wish that Homu—"

Hands clamp over her mouth as Homura is suddenly on top of her.

"I w-wish t-that—"

Madoka struggles to pull Homura off, and is surprised to find the smaller girl suddenly so much stronger than her.

"I w-wish that Kaname Madoka had never died! A-And that she's able to live a life w-without regrets—"

Madoka wretches her hands away and throws Homura off her. "No! Ignore her, Kyubey! She's not—"

She remembers when she had first contracted, and she reaches for Homura when she sees light surrounding her.

/Your wish has been granted, Akemi Homura/

"NO! TAKE IT BACK, KYUBEY! Homura-chan—"

Homura's glowing, and to Madoka's horror, her translucent body seems to be fading away.

"Homura-chan!"

Homura stares at her hands, watching as small flecks of light seem to be bleeding off her fingertips.

She turns to Madoka even as hands grip her shoulders. "K-Kaname-san. T-Thank you, for being my first frie—"

Madoka tumbles forward as the weight underneath her hands disappear.

"Homura-chan? Homura-chan?" She whirls around, and finds that even those traces of light are gone. "Homura-chan!"

/She is no longer here, Kaname Madoka/

"NO!" She turns to Kyubey, not realizing that she's starting to glow. "W-What did you do with her?"

He tilts his head. /A catalyst is required to grant a wish; as your souls are no longer connected with your physical bodies, a different catalyst was used/

"C-Catalyst...? Souls...? W-What are you talking about?"

/I will see you again, Kaname Madoka/

"Wai—"

/

Her eyes snap open as the alarm to her bedside blares into her ears.

She remains staring at her ceiling, and she doesn't understand why her chest hurts so much, or why her vision is blurring with tears.

She covers her eyes with her arms, loud sobs escaping her mouth even as her alarm continues.

\\

Try as she might, all she knows is that something is missing from her life, even though she doesn't know what.

Sunset fills her with feelings of nostalgia, and sometimes she heads to the park, feet taking her to the swings even though she thought she had already outgrown them.

Her feelings are strongest when she's standing by the waterfront, and every weekend all throughout Middle School, she visits it without fail.

She's still searching, for whatever it is, knowing that she's here—because of them.

And sometimes, a vague memory hits her.

Purple, and red, and—

But it disappears just as quickly, and the only thing left is frustration, and sadness that seems buried deep in her soul.

She knows she's forgetting something important.

But before she knows it, Middle School is over, and she realizes that she's been wasting her time pining after something that she can't even remember.

Graduation, and she slips away from Mami's party, but not before Sayaka catches her arm.

"You're going there again?" Sayaka asks even though she already knows the answer.

She nods, and Sayaka lets go.

"Madoka..."

She smiles. "I know, Sayaka-chan. I know..."

One last glance, before she heads down to the waterfront.

One last time.

She decides that maybe, she'll graduate from this place, too.

April, and the air is still chilly as she walks along the wooden planks of the pier.

She pulls her jacket closer as the cold wind brushes against her legs.

She doesn't turn back though, and continues walking, her white dress swaying along with each step.

A glance over, and she already knows that it's sunset.

Her lips tug into a sad smile.

She remains watching as the sky turns pink, magenta, and orange.

As the sun slowly dips into the horizon.

She takes a seat on her usual bench, and waits for the sun to slowly disappear.

The thought of saying goodbye, of no longer coming here makes her incredibly sad.

She blinks back tears, and sniffles as she tries to keep them at bay.

It's not working, and she swipes at her eyes with her open palms because she had forgotten her handkerchief back at home.

She's at least glad that the weather is still cold enough that there aren't that many people around.

Still, it's embarrassing to be crying in public. She moves to stand.

"U-Uhm..."

It's a soft voice to her left, and she looks over, swollen eyes and all.

"A-Are you okay...?"

Purple, and red, and—

_Lavender_.

Her eyes widen. "Ho...mura-chan...?"

The name is foreign to her, but it slips off her tongue without another thought.

The other girl stares at her, clearly surprised. "D-Do I know you...?"

To her embarrassment, her tears flow more freely, and she can barely see as Homura fumbles through her pockets, searching for something.

A handkerchief is pulled out, and offered her way.

There's a small laugh as she realizes there's a small black cat embroidered on the cloth.

She draws in a slow breath, and looks at the nervous girl standing in front of her. Taller than she is, and maybe a bit too thin, but she looks healthy.

Alive.

She suddenly finds whatever gripping her chest loosening; finds it suddenly easier to breathe.

"I'm... Kaname Madoka," she says softly. "But," she smiles, "please, call me Madok**a."**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Not written for Halloween exactly, but kind of fits the theme, just a little bit.


End file.
